


House of Wax

by fromsomewhere



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromsomewhere/pseuds/fromsomewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Crossover ของ Sherlock กับ Hannibal </p><p>สมมุติเอาว่าเรื่องนี้เกิดหลัง Sherlock SS3 และวิลหนีไปกับหมอเลคเตอร์ตั้งแต่ตอนจบ SS2 และอบิเกลตายไปแล้วจริงๆ</p><p>ครั้งนี้นักสืบคู่หูรับงานตามหาสามีของหญิงคนหนึ่งซึ่งหายไปในระหว่างเดินทางอยู่ในสก็อตแลนด์ ที่อยู่สุดท้ายของชายคนนั้นเป็นหมู่บ้านเล็กๆห่างไกลผู้คนหลังจากไปเยี่ยมเยียนเจ้าของบ้านหลังหนึ่งกลางทุ่งมัวร์</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“จ...จ... จอ.... จอห์น...” ชายหนุ่มผมหยิกหยอยผู้ซึ่งพยายามจะนั่งตัวตรงอยู่บนรถโฟร์วีลหน้าตาบุโรทั่งอันมีคนขับคือคุณหมอวัตสันพยายามจะพูดอะไรบางอย่าง แต่มันออกมาค่อนข้างจะกระท่อนกระแท่นเพราะแรงกระแทกของรถบนถนนห่วยๆนั้นช่างเป็นอุปสรรคต่อการพยายามพูด ส่วนคุณหมอไม่มีท่าทีจะได้ยินอะไรเพราะมัวแต่ขมวดคิ้วนิ่วหน้าตั้งสมาธิขับรถไปตามทางหลุมบ่อยิ่งกว่าทางเกวียนมากกว่าจะใส่ใจกับคนข้างๆ

“จอห์น” เชอร์ล็อคเพิ่มระดับเสียงขึ้นอีกเล็กน้อยเพื่อเรียกร้องความสนใจซึ่งก็ได้ผลในครั้งนี้ คุณหมอวัตสันพึ่งจะรู้สึกตัวว่ามีคนเรียกจึงผ่อนคันเร่งลงเล็กน้อย

“ว่าไงเชอร์ล็อค” 

ชายหนุ่มผมหยิกชี้มือไปที่ควันบางๆซึ่งเริ่มจะหนาแน่นขึ้นที่ลอยอยู่เหนือฝากระโปรงรถ คุณหมอวัตสันมองตามอย่างงงๆ

“ควันอะไรน่ะ..... ชิหัย....” 

คราวนี้คุณหมอสบถดังลั่นเพราะเห็นแล้วว่าควันนั้นลอยออกมาจากหม้อน้ำของรถที่ตัวเองขับอยู่นั่นเอง เข็มวัดความร้อนน่าจะตีสุดสเกลมาสักพักแล้ว หมอวัตสันเหยียบเบรคพรืดจนทั้งคนขับคนนั่งหน้าทิ่มไปโดยพร้อมเพรียงกัน เชอร์ล็อคเปิดประตูรถออกมายืนข้างๆรถด้วยความหงุดหงิดแต่จอห์นดูจะหงุดหงิดกว่าเพราะเมื่อเปิดประตูออกมาแล้วมีการเตะประตูเป็นของแถมเข้าให้อีกปังใหญ่ด้วย

“บ้าเอ๊ย.... รู้งี้เช่ารถที่ดีกว่านี้ก็ดีหรอก” คุณหมอวัตสันหัวเสีย อยากจะเตะประตูรถระบายอารมณ์อีกสักทีแต่ก็เจ็บเท้าเกินกว่าจะทำเช่นนั้น

“ความผิดนาย” เชอร์ล็อคยักไหล่แล้วเริ่มต้นออกเดินตามถนนไปข้างหน้าโดยไม่รอช้า

“ก็เราไม่มีเงินพอนี่” จอห์นตะโกนไล่หลัง “แล้วนี่นายจะไปไหน”

“หมู่บ้านอยู่อีกสามไมล์ ฉันไม่อยากค้างกลางทาง ฝากเอากระเป๋าตามมาด้วย” 

เชอร์ล็อคไม่เสียเวลาแม้แต่จะหันหลังกลับมามอง ยังคงเดินดุ่มๆไปข้างหน้าอย่างรวดเร็วทิ้งให้คุณหมอยืนอ้าปากค้างอยู่ข้างรถควันขโมงนั่นเอง

 

กว่าที่คุณหมอจอห์น วัตสันจะหอบกระเป๋าสองใบเดินทางมาถึงหมู่บ้านก็บ่ายคล้อย สภาพของคุณหมอในขณะนี้ช่างดูไม่จืด เหงื่อซ่กทั้งๆที่เป็นฤดูใบไม้ร่วง อากาศออกจะเย็นๆด้วยซ้ำไป หน้ามอมเพราะพยายามแก้ไขสภาพของรถให้วิ่งได้ แต่เมื่อหม้อน้ำรั่วสิ่งเดียวที่ทำได้คือรอช่างมาซ่อม จอห์นเลยต้องจอดรถไว้ข้างทางทิ้งตามยถากรรมและโทรบอกบริษัทรถเช่าให้เอาคันใหม่มาเปลี่ยนให้ที่หมู่บ้านข้างหน้านี้แทน บริษัทแจ้งว่าเนื่องจากสถานที่ๆคุณหมอรถเสียอยู่นั่นเป็นที่ไกล เดินทางไปลำบาก ดังนั้นรถทดแทนก็จะมาถึงพรุ่งนี้บ่ายๆ คุณหมอวัตสันต่อรองอยู่พักใหญ่จนบริษัทรถเช่ายอมจ่ายค่าโรงแรมที่พักให้เพื่อเป็นค่าเสียเวลาที่ต้องรอ นั่นทำให้อารมณ์ของคุณหมอแช่มชื่นขึ้นนิดหนึ่ง

แต่เมื่อมาถึงหมู่บ้านและถามหาที่พักซึ่งมีอยู่ที่เดียวในเมืองนี้จนเจอแล้ว กราฟอารมณ์ของคุณหมอก็ตกลงเล็กน้อยในด้านของแกนความสุขและเอนเอียงเพิ่มไปในทางแกนเคืองอีกหน่อยด้วย ก็คนที่มาถึงก่อนนั่นอาบน้ำอาบท่าเรียบร้อยสดชื่นทั้งๆที่ยังคงใส่ชุดเดิมอยู่นั่นแหละ แถมตอนนี้ยังลงมานั่งรอไขว่ห้างอ่านหนังสือพิมพ์อยู่ที่ล็อบบี้ด้วยท่าทางสบายๆ

ชายหนุ่มผมหยิกลดหนังสือพิมพ์ลงเมื่อเห็นว่าผู้ที่เดินเข้ามาเป็นคู่หูของตัวเองแล้วลุกขึ้นยืนตัวตรง

“นายมาช้า”

ตัวโมโหวิ่งขึ้นหัวของคุณหมอเป็นริ้วๆเลย

“นี่เชอร์ล็อค ถ้านายคิดว่ามันเดินหนีรถเสียมาได้ง่ายๆแบบที่นายทำล่ะก็.. ฉันขอบอกว่านายเข้าใจผิด”

“เอาน่ะ” ชายหนุ่มโบกมือเหมือนไล่แมลงวัน “เรื่องนั้นฉันให้นายจัดการ ส่วนเรื่องที่นี่ฉันจัดการเรียบร้อยแล้ว คนที่หมู่บ้านจะเอารถไปส่งเราที่จุดหมาย เขารออยู่ข้างนอกแล้วล่ะ เราควรรีบไปเผื่อจะรีบกลับมาได้ทันมื้อเย็น”

ว่าแล้วชายหนุ่มก็เดินนำหน้าออกไปจากล็อบบี้โรงแรม ทิ้งให้คุณหมอผู้ซึ่งพึ่งเข้ามายืนอ้าปากพูดอะไรไม่ออกอยู่ข้างกระเป๋าสองใบ คุณหมอวัตสันทำหน้าเหมือนอยากจะกระโดดกินหัวหยิกๆของคู่หูเต็มแก่แต่ก็ถอนหายใจแรงๆก่อนท่ีจะก้มลงไปยกกระเป๋าไปฝากไว้ที่เคาน์เตอร์และเดินตามเชอร์ล็อคออกไปอย่างสิ้นหวังและรู้สึกว่าตัวเองควบคุมอะไรไม่ได้เอาเสียเลย

จริงๆมันก็ไม่ได้ผิดไปจากทุกวันเท่าไรนัก คุณหมอวัตสันยอมรับอย่างปลงๆ แต่หลังจากนี้สิจะเป็นอย่างไรคงต้องดูกันต่อไป

หน้าโรงแรม รถบุโรทั่งที่หน้าตาคล้ายรถไถมากกว่ารถวิ่งบนท้องถนนจอดรออยู่ เชอร์ล็อคปีนขึ้นไปนั่งด้านหน้าคู่คนขับเรียบร้อยแล้ว จอห์นก็เลยต้องไปแหมะอยู่ที่ด้านหลังโดยต้องนั่งหันหลังชนกับคนขับ คนขับคาบบุหรี่หมิ่นๆไว้บนริมฝีปากสตาร์ทรถแล้วก็เคลื่อนตัวออกไปตามทางที่ดูเหมือนเป็นทางสัตว์ผ่านมากกว่าถนนอย่างจริงจัง

"ไปอีกไกลไม๊ครับคุณ" หมอจอห์น วัตสันเอี้ยวตัวมาถามคนขับ

"รถนี่วิ่งก็ชั่วโมงนึง ถ้าเดินก็คงครึ่งวัน มันรก" คนขับตอบ "ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าอยู่กันเข้าไปได้ยังไง แถวนี้มันกันดาร”

"แล้วอยู่ทำไม" 

เชอร์ล็อคทะลุกลางปล้อง ส่วนคุณหมอนั่นแทบจะลุกขึ้นไปตบกะโหลกเชอร์ล็อคเลยทีเดียว คนขับรถทำตาขวางใส่นักสืบหนุ่ม แต่เชอร์ล็อคทำหน้าไม่รู้ไม่ชี้ ส่วนจอห์นนั้นรีบไกล่เกลี่ย

"ขอโทษทีครับ อย่าไปฟังเขาเลย คนมันพูดไม่ค่อยรู้เรื่องอะครับ"   
 “จอห์น เงียบไปเถอะ นายไม่เห็นเหรอว่าจริงๆเขาจะเพิ่มมูลค่าเรื่องค่ารถ ทางมันก็ไม่ได้ยากลำบากขนาดที่ว่าสักหน่อย” เชอร์ล็อคท้วง

คราวนี้คนขับรถเบรคพรืด หันมาตวาดใส่อย่างเคืองๆ

“ลงไปเลยไอ้หนุ่มลอนดอนพวกนี้ !! อยากไปก็ไปกันเองละกัน”

“เชอร์ล็อค!!!” จอห์นหันมาทำเสียงเขียวอย่างเหลืออด “ขอทีเถอะ”

แล้วคุณหมอวัตสันก็หันมาขอโทษขอโพยคนขับรถอยู่พักหนึ่งจนคนขับรถหายเคืองและยอมขับไปส่งที่จุดหมายโดยมีข้อแม้ว่าคุณหมอจะต้องย้ายมานั่งข้างหน้าแล้วเอาไอ้หนุ่มลอนดอนปากดีนี่ไปเก็บไว้ข้างหลังแทน ซึ่งเชอร์ล็อคก็ทำท่าจะประท้วงแต่เจอสายตาพิฆาตของคุณหมอวัตสันเข้าไปทำให้พูดอะไรไม่ออก

อย่างน้อยเชอร์ล็อคก็รู้ว่าเมื่อไรที่หมอของเขาเอาจริง เมื่อไรที่ตัวเขาต้องถอย

นั่งขโยกเขยกมาพักใหญ่ๆ ถนนก็เริ่มจะเรียบขึ้นเล็กน้อยและเห็นบ้านหลังหนึ่งอยู่กลางทุ่งไกลๆ หน้าตาคล้ายบ้านที่พวกขุนนางสมัยโบราณมาพักเวลามาล่าสัตว์ รั้วบ้านไม่มีเพราะคนแถวนี้ไม่เคยกั้นรั้ว คนขับรถเมื่อไม่เห็นหน้าเชอร์ล็อคก็ดูจะอารมณ์ดีขึ้น เล่าให้ฟังว่าบ้านนี้เหมือนเป็นบ้านเก่าแก่ ไม่มีคนอยู่มานานแล้ว สักปีก่อนพึ่งจะมีคนย้ายเข้ามาอยู่ ไม่น่าใช่คนอังกฤษแต่น่าจะเป็นคนยุโรปคนนึงล่ะแน่ๆเพราะสำเนียงมันบอกอย่างนั้น ส่วนอีกคนดูเหมือนจะเป็นคนอเมริกัน ทั้งสองคนค่อนข้างเก็บเนื้อเก็บตัว เข้าไปหมู่บ้านสักเดือนละครั้งสองครั้งได้ ชาวบ้านลงความเห็นว่าดูเป็นมิตรและน่าคบหาแต่ดูเหมือนจะไม่ชอบยุ่งสุงสิงกับใครนัก เพื่อนฝูงนั้นก็นานๆครั้งจะมีคนมาหาสักหน และทุกครั้งคนที่มาพบทั้งคู่ก็จะจ้างวานให้เขาขับรถมาส่งเช่นเดียวกับที่คุณหมอวัตสันและเชอร์ล็อคทำนี่แหละ

คุณหมอวัตสันหันไปสบตากับเชอร์ล็อคที่นั่งหูผึ่งอยู่ข้างหลัง

“เคยเห็นคนหน้าตาประมาณนี้มาไม๊ครับ” 

จอห์นควักรูปถ่ายของชายคนหนึ่งให้กับคนขับรถดู คนขับเหลือบตามองรูปแวบเดียว ปากก็เคี้ยวปลายบุหรี่ด้านหนึ่งหยับๆก่อนจะตอบว่า

“อ่อ... พ่อคนนี้เองรึ พวกคุณมาตามหาเขารึไงกัน นึกว่าจบไปแล้ว”

“ทำนองนั้นอะครับ”

“เดือนก่อนตำรวจก็มาถามๆแถวนี้เหมือนกัน แกมาหาบ้านนี้ล่ะ แต่แกกลับออกมาตอนบ่ายๆ คุณเขามาส่งที่โรงแรม คนเห็นเยอะแยะ แล้วพอเช้าแกก็หายไปเสียเฉยๆ ทั้งกระเป๋า ทั้งรถทั้งอะไร กุญแจห้องก็เอามาวางที่ล็อบบี้ คนที่โรงแรมก็คิดว่าแกรีบ เช็คเอาท์ออกไป เลยไม่ได้ตามหา ผ่านไปจะเดือนตำรวจถึงมาตาม บอกว่าแกหายตัวไป”

ที่ด้านหลัง เชอร์ล็อคนั่งตัวตรง เก็บทุกรายละเอียดที่คนขับรถเล่า สมองทำงานประมวลผลไปด้วย

“นึกว่าเจอศพไปแล้วซะอีก” คนขับรถตบท้ายแบบไม่ค่อยแปลกใจ “จริงแถวนี้มันหลงทางกันง่าย ยิ่งหมอกลงละคุณเอ๊ย เดินๆอยู่ตกหนองตกบึงไปก็เยอะ” 

หลังจากบทสนทนานั่นอีกไม่นานคนขับก็จอดรถที่หน้าถนนกรวดเล็กๆทอดไปสู้ตัวบ้าน 

“ถึงแล้ว”

คุณหมอวัตสันหันไปขอบคุณคนพามาแต่เชอร์ล็อคกระโดดลงจากรถกวาดตามองรอบๆแล้วเดินดุ่มๆเข้าไปตามถนนทันทีโดยไม่รอช้า คุณหมอวัตสันหันกลับมาทำท่าจะบอกให้คนขับรถรอสักนิด แต่คนขับรถแบมือเป็นเชิงว่า จ่ายก่อน... คุณหมอจึงต้องหยิบเงินออกจากกระเป๋า คนขับรถฉวยเงินไปครึ่งนึงจากมือของคุณหมอ แล้วยักไหล่นิดหนึ่ง

“ก็มาครึ่งเดียว จ่ายครึ่งเดียวก่อน”

คุณหมอทำท่างงๆเล็กน้อยก่อนจะรีบเดินตามคู่หูที่ล่วงหน้าไปก่อนแล้ว แต่เมื่อเดินไปได้ไม่กี่ก้าวก็ได้ยินเสียงสตาร์ทรถและรถแล่น คุณหมอวัตสันหันกลับไปด้วยความตกใจก็เห็นว่าคนขับรถสตาร์ทรถและขับออกไปเสียเฉยๆ 

“เฮ้ยยยยย กลับมาก่อน....” 

คุณหมอร้องเสียงหลงแต่คนขับรถไม่สนใจ โบกมือบ๊ายบายแล้วขับต่อไปอย่างไม่แคร์ มีเสียงหัวเราะสะใจดังลอยตามลมกลับมาด้วย

“ก็ทางมันไม่ยาก กลับเองกันก็แล้วกันนะ”

คุณหมอวัตสันชูกำปั้นร่อนอยู่ในอากาศด้วยความโมโห จริงๆก็ไม่รู้ว่าควรจะโมโหใครระหว่างคนขับรถกับเชอร์ล็อกผู้เป็นต้นเหตุของสถานการณ์นี้ ด้วยความที่ไม่รู้จะระบายอารมณ์กับใคร คุณหมอวัตสันเลยเตะก้อนกรวดเป็นการระบายอารมณ์แรงๆทีหนึ่งก่อนจะสูดหายใจลึกๆสงบสติอารมณ์แล้วเดินตามเชอร์ล็อคเข้าไปที่หน้าประตูบ้าน มันไม่มีประโยชน์จะไปอารมณ์เสีย ยังไงเชอร์ล็อคก็คงยักไหล่อย่างไม่แคร์อยู่ดี และตอนนี้งานก็รออยู่ด้วย

ที่หน้าบ้าน เชอร์ล็อคยืนกอดอกนิ่งอยู่หน้าประตู ตากวาดไปรอบๆ เมื่อคุณหมอวัตสันเดินมาถึงและทำท่าจะอ้าปากพูดอะไรออกมาสักอย่าง แต่จะพูดอะไรนั้นคงไม่มีใครมีโอกาสรู้เพราะนักสืบหนุ่มชิงพูดขึ้นก่อนว่า

“เคาะประตูเลยจอห์น”

คุณหมอจอห์น วัตสันเคาะประตูบานโตสองสามครั้งตามคำสั่งเหมือนโดนยา

เงียบ....

คุณหมอตั้งท่าจะเคาะใหม่อีกหนแต่แขนยาวๆของเชอร์ล็อคก็ชิงยื่นมาข้างหน้าแล้วกดกริ่งที่ซ่อนเสียดิบดีอยู่ข้างประตูเสียก่อน คราวนี้คุณหมอวัตสันหันไปถลึงตาใส่คู่หู

“นายบอกให้ฉันเคาะประตู”

“มันเป็นสำนวน แล้วฉันก็ไม่คิดว่านายจะมองไม่เห็นกริ่งนี่นา” เชอร์ล็อคขมวดคิ้วราวกับว่านี่เป็นเรื่องชอบธรรมที่สุดในโลกใบนี้ 

และก่อนที่การถกเถียงจะดำเนินต่อไป ประตูหน้าก็แง้มออกนิดหนึ่งพอให้เห็นหน้าค่าตาของผู้ที่อยู่ภายในพร้อมกับเสียงของผู้มาเปิดประตูดังขึ้นเป็นคำถาม

“ครับ มีอะไรให้ช่วยหรือเปล่าครับ”

คุณหมอวัตสันกระแอมนิดหนึ่งก่อนตอบว่า

“ผมมาตามที่ได้แจ้งไว้ในอีเมลครับ จอห์น วัตสันครับ”

เสียงประตูไม้หนาๆลั่นเอียดอาดเมื่อถูกเปิดออกเผยให้เห็นชายหนุ่มคนหนึ่งยืนอยู่ ใบหน้าที่สวมแว่นตาของชายหนุ่มคนนั้นมีไรเคราจางๆพอเห็นได้ทำให้ดูเคร่งขรึม เขายื่นมือออกมาข้างหน้า

“วิล แกรห์มครับ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก”

คุณหมอวัตสันรีบยื่นมือออกไปจับมือของชายหนุ่มที่ยื่นออกมาให้ด้วยความโล่งใจเล็กน้อย คนนี้แหละที่คุยและนัดหมายกันทางอีเมลเพื่อที่จะมาในวันนี้ ปกติแล้วการสืบคดีอะไรต่างๆทั้งเชอร์ล็อคและจอห์นมักจะไม่เปิดเผยตัวเอง ไม่บอกล่วงหน้า เพื่อที่จะได้ข้อมูลที่ใกล้เคียงความจริงมากที่สุด แต่เนื่องจากครั้งนี้สถานที่อยู่ไกลมากและอยู่กลางทุ่งมัวร์รกร้างว่างเปล่า ครั้นจะทำเป็นหลงทางมามันก็คงจะไม่ช่วยอะไร เขาก็คงรู้อยู่ดีและได้ความรู้สึกไม่ดีต่อกันเสียเปล่าๆ สู้บอกๆไปเลยดีกว่าว่าจะมาหาแล้วให้เชอร์ล็อคใช้ความสามารถส่วนบุคคลอนุมานเอาตามสะดวกน่าจะเข้าทีกว่า

“เชิญข้างในเลยครับ” 

เจ้าของบ้านผายมือเชื้อเชิญทั้งคู่ให้เข้ามา ท่าทางสบายๆของชายหนุ่มดูสะดุดความรู้สึกแปลกๆโดยที่คุณหมอวัตสันบอกไม่ได้ว่าเป็นเพราะอะไร อาจเป็นเพราะมันดูเฉยๆเกินไปกระมังทั้งๆที่รู้ว่าผู้มาเยือนมีจุดประสงค์อะไร ทั้งคุณหมอและเชอร์ล็อคก้าวเข้ามาในบ้านที่ค่อนข้างจะทึมๆสักหน่อยซึ่งก็เป็นธรรมดาสำหรับบ้านโบราณแบบนี้

“ทางนี้ครับ” ชายหนุ่มเจ้าของบ้านเดินนำไปที่บันไดขนาดใหญ่ “ชั้นสองจะดีกว่า”

และเมื่อทั้งสามคนเดินขึ้นไปถึงบันได เสียงฝีเท้าเบาๆก็ดังมาจากชั้นสองเสียก่อน วิล แกรห์มเงยหน้าขึ้นเล็กน้อย และมีรอยยิ้มจุดขึ้นที่มุมปาก เจ้าของฝีเท้าปรากฏกายขึ้นจากความมืด คุณหมอวัตสันเห็นร่างสูงในเสื้อเชิ๊ตเรียบๆสีขาวหยุดยืนอยู่ที่ชั้นบนสุดของบันไดก่อนที่จะก้าวลงมาสู่แสงสว่างเบื้องล่าง

ความรู้สึกยากจะบรรยายก่อตัวขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็ว คุณหมอวัตสันได้ยินเสียงเชอร์ล็อคหายใจแรงขึ้นทำให้คุณหมอหันกลับไปหาคู่หูด้วยความแปลกใจ เชอร์ล็อคก้มตัวลงมาพูดเร็วๆข้างหูจอห์นว่า

“เรื่องนี้เราจะไม่ยุ่ง กลับเถอะ”

“อะไรกัน” จอห์นเอ็ดเบาๆ “เรารับงานมาแล้วนะเชอร์ล็อค แล้วเราก็ถังแตกอยู่ด้วย เราต้องการเงินเข้าใจไม๊”

“เชื่อฉันสิ” เชอร์ล็อคกระซิบฉุนๆ “กลับดีกว่าน่า”

“ไม่! หรือนายอยากหาลำไพ่พิเศษด้วยการรับจ้างนวดไหล่ให้มิสซิสฮัดสันกันล่ะ” คุณหมอวัตสันกระซิบลอดไรฟันกลับไป

แต่ไม่ทันที่ทั้งสองจะตกลงอะไรกันได้ ผู้ที่เดินลงมาจากบันไดชั้นสองก็ลงมายืนเคียงข้างชายหนุ่มผู้เป็นคนเปิดประตูเสียก่อนแล้ว รอยยิ้มของผู้มาใหม่สุภาพและมีเสน่ห์

“ฮันนิบาล นี่เป็นแขกที่ส่งเมลมาครับ คนนี้คุณหมอจอห์น วัตสัน” วิลเป็นผู้แนะนำให้ทุกคนรู้จักกัน คุณหมอสัมผัสมือกับเจ้าของบ้านอีกคนอย่างสุภาพ วิลหันมาทางเชอร์ล็อค “ส่วนคนนี้...”

“เชอร์ล็อค โฮล์มครับ” เชอร์ล็อคเป็นฝ่ายยื่นมือไปจับกับเจ้าของบ้านเพียงชั่วขณะ

หนุ่มใหญ่ในเสื้อเชิ๊ตขาวพับแขนยิ้มบางๆ เสียงทุ้มต่ำแปร่งเล็กน้อยขณะเอ่ยว่า

“ฮันนิบาล เลคเตอร์ครับ พวกเรากำลังรอคุณอยู่เลย”

คุณหมอวัตสันรู้สึกได้ว่ามีบรรยากาศตึงเครียดเกิดขึ้นระหว่างคนทั้งคู่โดยไม่ทราบสาเหตุ เหมือนกระแสไฟฟ้าสถิตย์มีมากผิดปกติในอากาศจนสามารถที่จะรู้สึกได้ ดวงตาสีเขียวอมฟ้าของเชอร์ล็อคจับอยู่ที่ฮันนิบาล เลคเตอร์ไม่วางตา ในขณะที่สายตาของผู้ที่ถูกจับจ้องมีแววท้าทาย รู้เท่าทัน และขบขันปนๆกันอยู่

“น้ำชาที่ชั้นสอง เชิญครับ”

เจ้าของบ้านหมุนตัวกลับเดินขึ้นบันไดไปก่อน คุณหมอวัตสันหันมามองคู่หูและบุ้ยใบ้ให้ตามมา ส่วนวิล แกรห์มชายหนุ่มผู้ซึ่งมาเปิดประตูให้รอเดินรั้งท้าย แวบหนึ่งที่คุณหมอวัตสันคิดว่าตัวเองเป็นสัตว์ที่กำลังจะถูกต้อนเข้าคอก ส่วนหลังจากเข้าไปในคอกแล้วจะต้องเผชิญอะไรนั้นก็ยังเดาไม่ถูก

ดูเหมือนครั้งนี้จะไม่ใช่งานตามหาคนง่ายๆธรรมดาๆแบบนี้คาดเอาไว้เสียแล้ว

 

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

บ้านชั้นสองดูสว่างไสวกว่าชั้นล่างอย่างเทียบไม่ติดถึงแม้จะไม่ค่อยมีแสงจากภายนอกเข้ามาด้วยหน้าต่างของบ้านโบราณเช่นนี้มักจะมีขนาดเล็กจิ๋ว แต่เจ้าของบ้านก็ชดเชยด้วยการติดโคมไฟจำนวนมาก ในห้องที่คุณหมอวัตสันและเชอร์ล็อคถูกเชิญเข้าไปนั่งนั้นเป็นห้องขนาดกลางๆที่มีพรมหนาปูทับพื้นหินจนเดินแทบไม่ได้ยินเสียง แสงโคมไฟสว่างกระทบชุดน้ำชาเป็นเงาวับอยู่บนโต๊ะพร้อมทั้งขนมและแซนวิช ฮันนิบาล เลคเตอร์ยกชุดน้ำชามาเสิร์ฟด้วยตนเอง

“อยู่ที่นี่เราไม่มีแม่บ้าน ทำกันเองทุกอย่างครับ” วิล แกรห์มหันมาบอกขณะที่ช่วยยกถ้วยชาและกาวางลงบนโต๊ะตรงหน้า 

“ขอบคุณครับ” คุณหมอวัตสันรับถ้วยมาจากวิลและรินน้ำชาใส่ถ้วยพลางสูดกลิ่นหอมของชาไปด้วย “ผมไม่คิดว่าบ้านเก่าๆแบบนี้จะอยู่สบาย แต่ดูเหมือนพวกคุณจัดการมันได้ดีมากเลยครับ”

เจ้าของบ้านหนุ่มใหญ่ผู้ซึ่งพึ่งจะวางขนมสองสามชนิดและแซนวิชอีกสามสี่อย่างลงบนโต๊ะ ทรุดตัวลงนั่งตรงข้ามกับทีมนักสืบด้วยท่าทีสบายๆ

“ที่นี่เดิมเป็นปราสาทเก่าที่ขุนนางใช้พักเวลามาล่าสัตว์ครับ เราปรับปรุงไปเยอะทีเดียว วิลจัดการเรื่องงานซ่อมแซม ส่วนผมก็มีหน้าที่ทำให้มันดูน่าอยู่ขึ้น”

คุณหมอวัตสันพยักหน้าแล้วหันมาทางคู่หูที่นั่งตัวตรงเงียบอยู่ เชอร์ล็อคยังคงไม่ยอมพูดอะไรและมีทีท่าระวังตัวมากผิดปกติในขณะที่เจ้าบ้านทั้งสองนั้นดูสบายๆอย่างเห็นได้ชัด คุณหมอเอาศอกกระแทกสีข้างเชอร์ล็อคเบาๆเป็นเชิงว่าให้พูดอะไรบ้าง

เชอร์ล็อค โฮล์มประสานมือเข้าด้วยกัน โน้มตัวมาข้างหน้าเล็กน้อย เจาะจงพูดกับฮันนิบาลโดยตรงว่า

“คุณทำให้ผมนึกถึงใครคนหนึ่งที่ผมฆ่าเมื่อไม่นานมานี้”

จอห์น วัตสันแทบจะสำลักน้ำชาที่กำลังดื่ม หันมาสบตากับชายหนุ่มเจ้าของบ้านอีกคน แต่อีกฝ่ายก็เลิกคิ้วขำๆกลับมาให้ ส่วนฮันนิบาล เลคเตอร์เลิกคิ้วเล็กน้อยและยกชาขึ้นจิบ

“อาจเป็นญาติห่างๆกระมังครับ”

เงียบ...... เหมือนหายใจไม่ทั่วท้องยังไงพิกล

คุณหมอวัตสันพึ่งจะรู้สึกได้เช่นกันว่าฮันนิบาล เลคเตอร์มีอะไรบางอย่างที่ดูคล้าย ชาร์ลส์ แมกนัสเซนอยู่ไม่น้อย ไม่ว่าจะเป็นความรู้สึกแปลกๆที่เกิดกับผู้คนเมื่อแรกพบ แต่เมื่อหนุ่มใหญ่เจ้าของบ้านยิ้มบางๆความรู้สึกประหลาดนั้นก็จางลงไป

“ขอโทษด้วยครับ ผมล้อเล่น เราไม่มีครอบครัวที่อื่นครับ ที่เหลือตอนนี้มีแค่ผมกับวิล”

ชายหนุ่มผู้สวมแว่นตายิ้มตอบเล็กน้อย ยกถ้วยชาขึ้นจิบ ดวงตาเบื้องหลังกรอบแว่นจับอยู่ที่จอห์น วัตสันเหมือนรอคอยอะไรอยู่บางอย่าง เจ้าของบ้านผู้ซึ่งยังนั่งสบายหันมาทางคุณหมอวัตสันบ้าง

“แล้วคุณละครับ คุณหมอวัตสัน คุณเคยฆ่าใครบ้างหรือเปล่า”

นักสืบหนุ่มกำที่เท้าแขนของเก้าอี้ที่นั่งอยู่แน่นเพื่อช่วยในการสงบสติอารมณ์ในขณะที่คุณหมอผู้ถูกถามเจาะจงเช่นนั้นกลับยังสามารถรักษาท่าทางสุภาพและสงบไว้ได้อย่างเหลือเชื่อพร้อมกับตอบคำถามไปว่า

“ผมเป็นหมอทหาร ผมผ่านความตายมาเยอะจนคุณคิดไม่ถึงเลยละครับ”

“เพื่อนร่วมวิชาชีพย่อมเข้าใจกันดีครับ” ฮันนิบาล เลคเตอร์ยักไหล่น้อยๆ “แน่นอน มันย่อมเป็นคนละเรื่องกับการลงมือฆ่าด้วยตัวเอง”

“คุณก็เป็นหมอหรือครับ” คุณหมอวัตสันได้โอกาสพาบทสนทนาออกจากเรื่องฆ่าแกงที่ฟังดูแล้วเหมือนจะไม่ค่อยน่าสบายใจเท่าไรนัก

“เคยเป็นครับ จิตแพทย์ถ้าพูดให้ถูก” เสียงทุ้มนุ่มปนหัวเราะเล็กน้อย “ผมคิดว่าผมทำอย่างอื่นได้ดีกว่าการเป็นจิตแพทย์และนั่งวิเคราะห์จิตของคนไข้น่ะครับ”

จอห์น วัตสันกระแอมเล็กน้อย 

“เข้าเรื่องกันเลยดีกว่าครับจะได้ไม่กวนเวลาของพวกคุณกันเกินไป เรามาที่นี่เพราะเรื่องของมิสเตอร์มาร์แชลครับซึ่งผมเข้าใจว่าคุณคงจะพอทราบสถานการณ์อยู่แล้ว”

“ตำรวจสอบถามเราไปจนหมดแล้วนะครับ หรือว่ายังมีประเด็นอะไรที่หลงเหลืออยู่อีก” 

วิลวางถ้วยชาลงแล้วหยิบจานแซนวิชเสนอให้กับคุณหมอวัตสันซึ่งก็หยิบมาใส่ปากอย่างเอร็ดอร่อย อืม...รสชาติดีทีเดียว คุณหมออดที่จะนึกชื่นชมไม่ได้

“มิสซิสมาร์แชลต้องการให้เราลองดูอีกสักครั้งครับ”

“พวกคุณคงจะผิดหวังละถ้าอย่างนั้น อะไรที่เรารู้ก็บอกตำรวจไปจนหมดแล้ว” วิล แกรห์มเอนหลังกอดอกพิงพนักเก้าอี้ “แต่ถ้าอยากทราบอะไรก็เชิญถามได้ตามสะดวกครับ เราไม่มีอะไรปิดบัง”

“เราไม่ค่อยชอบให้ใครมายุ่งวุ่นวายที่บ้านน่ะครับ” ฮันนิบาลเสริมขึ้น “แต่ถ้ามันจะช่วยให้ตามหาตัวมิสเตอร์มาร์แชลได้ผมก็ยินดี”

เชอร์ล็อคผู้ซึ่งเงียบมาตลอดการสนทนาในช่วงหลังเป็นผู้ถามขึ้นว่า

“พวกคุณรู้จักมิสเตอร์มาร์แชลนานแล้วเหรอครับ มิสซิสมาร์แชลไม่เคยบอกว่าสามีของเธอมีความสนิทสนมกับคุณถึงขั้นไปมาหาสู่ที่บ้าน”

ใบหน้าคมสันของอดีตจิตแพทย์ไม่มีร่องรอยใดเปลี่ยนแปลง คำตอบของเขายิ่งธรรมดาและเรียบเฉย

“โรเบิร์ต มาร์แชลต้องการให้เราทำงานให้น่ะครับ วิลน่าจะได้ปั้นหุ่นขี้ผึ้งให้ถ้าตกลงเรื่องราคาและเรื่องอื่นได้รวมไปถึงถ้าเขาไม่หายตัวไปเสียก่อน คุณทำการบ้านมาดีขนาดนี้คุณคงจะทราบถึงความหลงใหลของเขาที่มีต่อหุ่นขี้ผึ้งนะครับ”

ทั้งคุณหมอวัตสันและเชอร์ล็อคทราบถึงความชอบที่เข้าขั้นหลงใหลในหุ่นขี้ผึ้งของโรเบิร์ต มาร์แชลจากถ้อยคำของมิสซิสมาร์แชลผู้ซึ่งเห็นว่าหุ่นขี้ผึ้งเหล่านี้มันดูหลอนและน่ากลัวเกินกว่าจะเอามาไว้เป็นของตกแต่งบ้าน โดยเฉพาะหุ่นขี้ผึ้งที่หน้าตาเหมือนคนด้วยแล้ว ซึ่งเชอร์ล็อคและจอห์นก็ออกจะเห็นด้วย

“หลังจากมาดูผลงานที่วิลเคยทำมาและคุยเรื่องรายละเอียดของงานกันแล้วเขาก็กลับไป ผมเป็นคนไปส่งที่โรงแรมเอง มีพยานรู้เห็นหลายคน ตอนนั้นรถของเรายังไม่เสียครับ เรื่องหลังจากนั้นผมก็รู้เท่าๆกับคุณนั่นละ”

ฮันนิบาลกล่าวต่อไปเรื่อยๆ ดวงตาสีเฮเซลจับอยู่ที่ท่าทางของนักสืบหนุ่ม

“หุ่นแบบไหนครับที่เขาต้องการให้ปั้น” จอห์นถามขึ้น

“หุ่นของเขาและภรรยาครับ” วิล แกรห์มเป็นผู้ตอบคำถามนี้

เชอร์ล็อคหันมาทางชายหนุ่มที่พึ่งจะตอบคำถามเมื่อครู่

“ถ้าคุณไม่รังเกียจ ผมอยากดูหุ่นที่คุณปั้นไว้สักหน่อยจะได้ไหมครับ”

ฮันนิบาล เลคเตอร์ลุกขึ้นยืนหลังจากจบประโยคนั้น

“ด้วยความยินดีครับ ตามผมมาเลย”

 

ขณะที่เดินลงบันไดตามเจ้าของบ้านหนุ่มทั้งสองลงไปชั้นล่าง คุณหมอวัตสันก็ชลอฝีเท้าลง เอียงหน้าไปกระซิบกับเชอร์ล็อคว่า

“นี่ผีเข้ารึไงเชอร์ล็อค มะกี้ยังบอกว่าจะไม่ยุ่งเลย”

“คุณหมอเลคเตอร์ฆ่าโรเบิร์ต มาร์แชลแน่ๆ ฉันรู้ แล้วเขาก็รู้ว่าฉันรู้ด้วย ขอหาหลักฐานหน่อย เฉยๆเถอะ ตามน้ำไปก่อน เดี๋ยวเราก็กลับแล้ว” 

เชอร์ล็อคกระซิบตอบโดยไม่ยอมบอกว่าจริงๆแล้วที่เขาเกิดอาการสอดรู้ขึ้นมาก็เพราะความท้าทายของการไขคดีส่วนหนึ่ง (ซึ่งน้อยมาก) บวกกับความหงุดหงิด (เป็นส่วนมาก) ที่คุณหมอเลคเตอร์เล่นสงครามจิตวิทยากับเขาผ่านจอห์นด้วยคำถามเรื่องฆ่าคนนั่นแหละ

เชอร์ล็อค โฮล์มไม่ใช่คนที่จะถูกลูบคมง่ายๆเสียด้วย

“นายลืมแล้วรึว่ารถมันไม่อยู่รอเราแล้ว” 

จอห์นชี้ให้เห็นข้อเท็จจริงบางประการที่เชอร์ล็อคอาจจะมองข้ามไปหรือทำเป็นมองข้ามเวลาที่ข้อเท็จจริงนั้นไม่อยู่ในข่ายที่จะสนับสนุนการกระทำใดๆของเชอร์ล็อค

“ฉันหาทางกลับได้”

ทั้งสองจำเป็นต้องหยุดพูดกะทันหันเมื่อเจ้าของบ้านหนุ่มเปิดประตูห้องเผยให้เห็นบันไดที่ทอดยาวลงไปสู่ความมืดเบื้องล่าง ทั้งเชอร์ล็อคและจอห์นชะงักไปครู่หนึ่งเรียกรอยยิ้มขำๆให้ปรากฎบนใบหน้าของชายหนุ่มผู้สวมแว่นตาและเขาก็เอื้อมมือไปกดสวิทช์ไฟ แสงสีขาวสว่างจ้าฉายให้เห็นทางลงไปอย่างชัดเจน วิลก้าวนำลงไปก่อน

“สตูดิโอเล็กๆของผมเอง”

เล็กๆนั่นออกจะเป็นคำถ่อมตัวเกินไปหน่อย เช่นเดียวกับบ้านเก่าหรือปราสาทเก่าๆ ห้องใต้ดินของที่นี่กว้างขวาง ถึงแม้เพดานจะดูเตี้ยไปสักนิดก็ตามทีแต่ก็ตอบสนองต่อวัตถุประสงค์ของการเป็นสตูดิโอได้ดีทีเดียว มีแถวของชั้นวางของอยู่หลายแถวซ้อนๆกัน บางชั้นเป็นแค่ที่เก็บอุปกรณ์นานาชนิด บางชั้นมีหัวหรือชิ้นส่วนอวัยวะที่เป็นขี้ผึ้งวางอยู่ และอีกหลายชั้นที่ทั้งจอห์นและเชอร์ล็อคมองไม่เห็น ไม่รู้ว่ามันมีอะไรวางไว้หรือเปล่า

คุณหมอวัตสันคาดว่าสิ่งที่เห็นเป็นเงาตะคุ่มใต้ผ้าคลุมที่วางระเกะระกะอยู่ในห้องนี้ก็น่าจะเป็นหุ่นขึ้ผึ้งเป็นแน่แท้ และที่กลางห้อง หุ่นขนาดเท่าคนจริงตัวหนึ่งยืนอยู่โดยไม่มีผ้าคลุม ใบหน้าของหุ่นนั้นคุ้นตาของนักสืบทั้งคู่เพราะมันเป็นใบหน้าของโรเบิร์ต มาร์แชลที่เขาทั้งสองเห็นอยู่ในรูปถ่ายนั่นเอง แต่หุ่นนั้นเป็นหุ่นที่ยังทำไม่เสร็จ แขนทั้งสองข้างยังไม่ได้ปั้นขึ้นและหุ่นนั้นอยู่ในสภาพเปลือยไม่ใส่เสื้อผ้า

คุณหมอวัตสันพิจารณาหุ่นอย่างละเอียดและพบว่าผู้ปั้นหุ่นนี้มีความรู้ด้านกายวิภาคดีไม่น้อย ส่วนเชอร์ล็อคนั้นเดินวนเข้าไปดูใกล้ๆอย่างสนอกสนใจแล้วจู่ๆก็สะดุดอะไรไม่รู้ล้มลงแถมยังเอาเท้าที่สวมรองเท้าไปเตะหุ่นขี้ผึ้งของวิลเข้าอย่างแรงเสียด้วยจนหุ่นนั้นเกือบจะล้มลงมาถ้าวิลไม่พุ่งตัวเข้ามารับไว้ก่อน

เชอร์ล็อครีบลุกขึ้นขอโทษขอโพยเจ้าของบ้านเสียยกใหญ่พร้อมทั้งก้มตัวลงสำรวจความเสียหายของหุ่น 

“ขอโทษจริงๆครับ นี่ท่าทางผมจะทำหุ่นคุณเสียหายไปเสียแล้ว”

เศษขี้ผึ้งที่แตกออกมาจากส่วนขาของหุ่นเผยให้เห็นว่าภายในนั้นมีอุปกรณ์บางอย่างอยู่ วิล แกรห์มยิ้มมุมปากเล็กน้อยก่อนจะตอบว่า

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ แค่นี้ซ่อมได้ไม่ยาก ผมเกรงว่าคุณต่างหากที่จะเจ็บตัวเพราะข้างในของขานั่นน่ะของแข็งทีเดียว”

คุณหมอจอห์น วัตสันผู้ซึ่งพึ่งจะก้มลงไปดูรอยแตกที่ขาของหุ่นจึงถึงบางอ้อกับคำพูดของผู้ปั้น ข้างในของหุ่นขี้ผึ้งมีขาเทียมใส่อยู่จริงๆ

“คุณใช้ขาเทียมเป็นแกนของขาหุ่นงั้นเหรอครับ แปลกมาก” คุณหมอวัตสันหันมาทางวิลอย่างทึ่งๆ “มันจะไม่ลงทุนสูงไปหน่อยเหรอครับ”

“ถ้าลูกค้ายอมจ่ายเพื่องานแบบไม่เหมือนใครผมก็ไม่มีปัญหาครับ” 

ระหว่างที่ทั้งสามชุลมุนวุ่นวายกันอยู่กับหุ่นขี้ผึ้งตัวนั้น ฮันนิบาล เลคเตอร์ที่ยืนห่างออกไปไม่ได้เอ่ยอะไรสักคำเดียว หากดวงตาสีน้ำตาลของอดีตจิตแพทย์นั่นมีแววครุ่นคิดบางอย่าง และเมื่อวิลหันมาสบตา หนุ่มใหญ่ก็พยักหน้าน้อยๆทีหนึ่งโดยไม่มีใครสังเกตเห็น วิล แกรห์มหันกลับมาหาสองหนุ่มนักสืบ

“คุณยังอยากชมอะไรอีกไม๊ครับ”

“ผมคิดว่าพอแล้วละครับ ขอบคุณมาก” 

คุณหมอวัตสันเป็นผู้ตอบแทนและเมื่อทั้งหมดเดินกลับมาที่บันไดก็เห็นว่าฮันนิบาล เลคเตอร์รอพวกเขาอยู่ที่เดิมแล้วและเป็นผู้เดินนำพวกเขาทั้งหมดกลับขึ้นไปสู่ตัวบ้าน และเมื่อขึ้นมาทั้งจอห์นและเชอร์ล็อคก็พบว่าฝนข้างนอกตกกระหน่ำ จอห์นและเชอร์ล็อคหันมาสบตากันแวบหนึ่งซึ่งก็ไม่พ้นจากสายตาคมวาวของอดีตจิตแพทย์เจ้าของบ้าน

“ดูพวกคุณอยากจะรีบกลับ”

“เราก็ไม่อยากจะรบกวนนานน่ะครับ” คุณหมอวัตสันเป็นผู้ตอบในขณะที่เชอร์ล็อคยังแสร้งมองไปทางอื่นอยู่

“ผมคิดว่าถ้าฝนตกแบบนี้อีกนานจึงจะหยุด ยังไงพวกคุณก็ค้างที่นี่เถอะครับ นานๆทีเราจะมีแขกมาร่วมวง วิลคงเบื่อที่จะเห็นหน้าผมที่โต๊ะอาหารเพียงคนเดียวแล้วด้วย” 

ฮันนิบาลยังคงยิ้มอยู่ในขณะที่เชอร์ล็อคหันมามองหน้าผู้พูดทันที และคุณหมอวัตสันก็รู้สึกว่าถ้าสายตาของคนทั้งสองเผาอะไรได้รอบข้างน่าจะไหม้เป็นจุณไปจนหมด วิลเป็นผู้กล่าวเสริมขึ้นมาว่า

“ไม่ต้องกังวลหรอกครับ เดี๋ยวผมจะโทรบอกให้รถที่มาส่งคุณเข้ามารับตอนเช้าเลย”

“ที่นี่มีสัญญาณโทรศัพท์ด้วยเหรอครับ” คุณหมอวัตสันขมวดคิ้ว “ตอนที่มาผมพยายามเช็คสัญญาณไม่เห็นมี”

“เรามีโทรศัพท์บ้านและอีกอย่างที่นี่มี wifi ครับ เราใช้สไกป์ได้ถ้าจำเป็น” วิลตอบ 

“วางใจได้ครับ คิดเสียว่ามานอนโรงแรมเก่าๆเล่นแก้เบื่อก็แล้วกัน” ฮันนิบาลพูดเสริมขึ้น “เรายินดีที่คุณจะอยู่ครับ”

เชอร์ล็อคและคุณหมอวัตสันสบตากันชั่วขณะ ต่างก็รู้ดีว่าไม่สามารถปฏิเสธคำเชิญนี้ได้ด้วยสภาพอากาศด้านนอกไม่อำนวยเสียแล้ว ส่วนเชอร์ล็อคนั้นเงียบขรึมมากกว่าปกติซึ่งเป็นสัญญาณที่ไม่น่าไว้ใจเอาเสียเลย คุณหมอจอห์นจึงรู้สึกว่าคืนนี้คงจะเป็นอีกคืนหนึ่งที่ยาวนานที่สุดในชีวิตของเขาเป็นแน่แท้

 

ในห้องพักแขกที่วิลเป็นผู้จัดเตรียมให้ดูอบอุ่นสบายท่ามกลางเสียงสายฝนที่ไม่มีทีท่าจะเบาลงสักนิด เชอร์ล็อคยืนหน้านิ่วคิ้วขมวดอยู่ด้านหลังในขณะที่จอห์นเป็นผู้ปิดประตูหลังจากเจ้าของบ้านจากไป และคุณหมอหันกลับมาหาคู่หูก็เห็นว่าคู่หูถอยไปนั่งอยู่บนเตียงแล้ว จอห์นกระแอมก่อนจะเอ่ยว่า

“นี่เรามาติดอยู่อย่างนี้ได้ไงเนี่ย”

เงียบ ไม่มีคำตอบจากคู่หูที่นั่งกอดอกนิ่วหน้าครุ่นคิดอยู่

“เชอร์ล็อค นายเป็นไรไป”

คุณหมอวัตสันชักจะเริ่มเป็นห่วง นักสืบหนุ่มกวาดตามองไปรอบๆห้องก่อนจะพูดว่า

“มันไม่ชอบมาพากลเอามากๆเลยจอห์น นายก็รู้ว่าฉันไม่เคยผิด”

“นายหมายถึงเรื่องที่แกล้งล้มไปสะกิดหุ่นราคาแพงของพวกเขาน่ะรึ” 

“ทีแรกฉันคิดว่าหุ่นนั่นเป็นร่างของมิสเตอร์มาร์แชล ฉันเลยลองเตะมันดู แปลกมากนะจอห์น ฉันมั่นใจว่าเขาซ่อนร่างของมิสเตอร์มาร์แชลไว้ในห้องนั้นแน่ๆ แต่มันก็กลายเป็นขาเทียมไปซะนี่”

“งั้นเราก็อาจจะเข้าใจอะไรเขาผิดไปมัง พรุ่งนี้ก็กลับเถอะ” จอห์นพยายามคิดในแง่ดี

“กลับน่ะกลับแน่ แต่คืนนี้ฉันคิดว่าเราคงต้องออกสำรวจกันหน่อยหลังมื้อเย็นละ” เชอร์ล็อคสรุปแบบไม่รอฟังความคิดเห็นในขณะที่จอห์นอ้าปากค้าง “ตอนนี้มีเวลาพักกันสักหน่อย มิสเตอร์แกรห์มบอกว่ามื้อเย็นหกโมงครึ่งนึงนี่นา” 

เชอร์ล็อคล้มตัวลงนอนบนเตียงในขณะที่คุณหมอวัตสันไม่รู้จะทำอะไรก็เลยนั่งลงที่เก้าอี้แทน จริงๆเขาควรนอนเอาแรงถ้าคิดว่าคืนนี้จะต้องออกไปเพ่นพ่านในบ้านของคนไม่รู้จัก และยิ่งคนไม่รู้จักนั่นกำลังตกเป็นผู้ต้องสงสัยในสายตาของเชอร์ล็อคว่าเป็นฆาตกรด้วยแล้วยิ่งเป็นเรื่องที่น่าหนักใจยิ่งขึ้น ตั้งแต่รู้จักเชอร์ล็อคมาหลายปี คุณหมอวัตสันไม่เคยเห็นว่านักสืบหนุ่มคู่หูจะอนุมานอะไรผิดไปจากความจริงมากนัก ดังนั้นถ้าเชอร์ล็อคเชื่อว่าเจ้าของบ้านนี้น่าจะมีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับการฆาตกรรมมันก็ไม่น่าจะพลาด เพียงแต่หนนี้ดูเหมือนว่าเชอร์ล็อคจะเจอคู่ปรับที่สมน้ำสมเนื้อ ทั้งฮันนิบาล เลคเตอร์และวิล แกรห์มไม่น่าจะธรรมดา 

เมื่อคิดถึงตรงนี้คุณหมอวัตสันก็ต้องถอนหายใจยาวๆ กรรมเวรอะไรที่ทำให้เขาตัดสินใจรับงานนี้กันนะ...

 

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> จริงๆตั้งใจจะเขียนเรื่องซีเรียส แต่มันไม่ออกมาซีเรียสอย่างที่คิด และตัวละครก็อาจจะติงต๊องหลุดคาแรกเตอร์ไปบ้าง ขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี่ด้วย


End file.
